gdpprojectnarratfandomcom-20200214-history
Narrative
Game start Two waring states in Anti-Italy have decided upon a peace treaty in the place of the Haus Van Suderriech. The Warring factions are between The Haus ven Suderreich’s and the Potitical over the holy status of the Pope. By hosting the peace treaty the two factions hope to stop the brutal but short war. The main character has been sent by Anti-France to negate the peace treaty to ensure the war continues so Anti-France can profit from the two states losses. The game starts when the player enter the peace treaty room and gets introduced to all the members of the treaty, the player character will then need to blend in and then start on making discourse. Character Relations The two factions have various character relations within each of them, the two warring factions are the Potitical and the Haus ven Suderrecich’s. In the Potitical faction we have the Legate Rauder , Marquis Lords, Pontifical Guard, Pontiff Puis. The Potitical are very holy but has used their belief to cover up for their greed over this war with this peace treaty the are more fearful about what they'll lose than the war stopping. In the Haus von Suderreich Merchant Republics, Kaiser Francis, Kaiserin Henrietta The Haus Von Suderreich is a very prestige state and has a lot of military power, however they are known to fight among themselves often. There is also guards and maids which are owned by the Haus von Suderreich. The Elector court is made up of 3 NPC’s which each have a different stance on the peace treaty. An arms merchant is in favour of the war starting up again as they will gain a large profit from it. The Bishop is neutral as they only care about theirs God’s plan being met. The Freider is against a war as they only want the two feuding country’s to be on equal ground. Relationships Within the factions there is various relations to each other, some cause strain and others cause issues. For example various merchants will have influences with various maids or will be close to Marquis lords. There will also be various scandals going on among various NPC’s that the player can benefit from and manipulate the flow of the game. Dialogue The dialogue in the game will have a lot of impact on how the character interacts with various NPC’s on who they are. Since the character will have various character interactions they will have to play to the NPC’s they’ve mimicked characteristics, for example; Maids will be silent, quite and trying not to be seen o Due to this if the playing a maid they should try to be overly polite and as quite as possible as if they stand out they will be instantly noticed. The Haus ven Suderreich Guards will be tough but will gossip a lot and use common slang amongst each other. o Between other guards the player will want to be jokey and be chatty but talking to people higher than them they must be polite but get the info out effenctily The Potitical guards will be strict, they will be very regimented due to their military backgrounds and holy beliefs. o The player want’s there interactions to be curt and regimented towards other guards and will high respect towards holy members ·The Merchant Republics will be focused on what they can gain from the treaty and some will have serene tones or will constantly bicker o If the player was in the role of the merchant republic they would want to either be calm and welcoming or trying to cause drama and picking very over dramatic choices. The Marquis Lords will not be as strong (vocally) as induvial and even though they are loyal to the Pontifical they are not trusting of them. o If playing a lord players will want to be able to sneak into the groups and be able to ensure that they can be the ring leader for them, and protest to abandoning the Pontifical will get them caught out. Legate Rauder will be sincere and kind and in the end, he wants the best for everyone o Players mimicking Rauder will need to have everyone’s best intentions any sign of greed will get them caught Kaiser Francis will be “dim” (Polite but stupid) he may seem to know what he is on about but he can be caught off guard at certain points o If the player is impersating Francis they may need to be polite and a bit dim so they could easily give false information easily to other NPC’s. Kaisherin Henrietta is very polite & intelligent, when she talks the whole room will listen and she will not maintain a discussion with frivolous talk involved. o When mimicking Henrietta the player will need to pick rational and polite topics, any topics about gossiping or scandals will give the player away. Pontiff Puis is very charismatic and has a strong belief in faith however he can be very forceful. o When mimicking Puis players will need to be brave and sure of their answers but need to stick to there morals, if they don’t they will instantly catch on to you. Due to each characteristics of the NPC’s the player will need to be able to change their dialect to what character they are talking to and what will be consider rude.